Howl
by DanaIsis
Summary: Alcide/OFC ::: Once a best friend, forever a lover


"Hey Marla, I'm taking off now alright," I said packing up my bag as I finished my temp job at the doctor's office.

It had been a _long_ and slow day and all I wanted to do was take a shower than drive over to Lou Pine's for the night. I was in dire need of werewolf company after the grueling day I had just endured at work today. Sick child after sick child had been brought in today by their mothers. I was more than sure that I was covered in some kind of disease. The navy blue color of my car made its way into my view as I made my way into the parking lot. I was in my car and starting up the engine in record time as I drove off onto the road.

The familiar tone of Al Hirt's "Green Hornet" played itself on my phone as it had begun ringing. Looking at the caller ID, it read none other than Alcide Heurveaux. Not even thinking twice about answering for him I pressed the send button on my phone and said a "Hello" into the mouth part.

"Hey Emily," the rough voice if my very best friend said on the other end. "I've just got back from Bon Temps."

"That's good," I said to him, keeping an eye on the road while also listening to him on the phone. "So I'm guessing everything went well for that Sookie something person huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he chuckled into the receiver. "But look the real reason I called is because I—I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner at my place?"

I had stayed quiet for a bit, I wasn't sure where that would lead us if I had said yes, but nonetheless Alcide was my friend and someone I found I could never say no to. "What the hell," I said with a smile upon my face as I gave him his answer. "I was gonna go over to Lou Pine's for a beer or something but if you're promising to make my favorite Gumbo than I'll just have to come on over to your place." I said to him with a lighthearted laugh.

"Well I was gonna make steak, but if its gumbo you want, then its gumbo you get," he said with that adorable Mississippi accent I loved about him. "Just call me when you're on your way alright Em?"

"Yeah, no problem. Talk to ya later Alcide," I said before pressing the end button and setting my phone back in the cup holder I was using as a phone holder at the moment.

Within eleven minutes I was in my house and turning on the shower head to get it to that temperature I loved. I undressed as I walked over to my closet. I had my eyes set on a little black number that I had been dying to wear ever since I bought it—which was three years ago. I would've worn it then, but if I did I would've gotten chewed out for it by my now ex-fiancé, Derek, who is a part of Cooter's gang and the reason I go into Lou Pine's almost every night now.

I set the dress on my bed and laid the heels I was going to wear next to them.

I know you're probably thinking why am I getting all dolled up for my best friend? Well Alcide isn't just my best friend; he's much more than that. I've loved Alcide Heurveaux for as long as I can remember. But his wasted love on Debbie always put me on the back burner and kept him blind towards my attempts at getting him to realize how I felt for him.

But not tonight, tonight I knew he wouldn't be thinking about Debbie. Tonight I wanted him to be thinking about me.

The drive over to Alcide's house was only about twenty minutes long. I checked my reflection in the visor mirror and was satisfied at what I saw. My full blooded werewolf genes had certainly paid off in creating my medium length black hair that went well with my dark, jade green eyes. Both contrasts against my fair colored skin. Deciding I didn't want to waste anymore time, I gave one more look into the mirror and then got out of the car and made my way to Alcide's door.

Before I could even ring the bell, Alcide had opened the door already. "I smelled you a mile away," he said chuckling as he opened the door wide enough for me and allowed me to pass him. "You look nice Emily." Alcide said to me once we were in the kitchen.

I simply smiled and thanked him as I took in his appearance; olive green button up shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. "You don't look so bad yourself there," I said going to sit down at the table he already had set up.

He already had my plate ready for me, gumbo with bacon bits—this man knew me too well. Also on the table were potatoes and a bowl of bread rolls. I happily began eating as soon as he sat down on his respectable side of the table. He told me about what had happened during the time that blonde Louisianan girl Sookie was here and how he had seen a whole new side of Debbie—I hated to say I told him so, but I did tell him she was no good and would only cross him in the end. I kept mum about that part, there was no need for him to get all upset and chew me out for talking about his past love, but if continued to talk and talk about Debbie tonight then I would have to chew him out.

"I honestly can't believe that they've got her so brainwashed," he said as he scraped at his nearly finished plate. "She's definitely not the same girl I fell in love with that's for sure."

That was it.

"Goddamit Alcide!" I said standing up and dropping my fork on the plate. "If Debbie gave two shits about you she would be here right now. I told you time and time again that she was no good for you, hell even your sister tried to tell you she wasn't any good, but it took Debbie to leave you for Cooter to get that through your head!"

"Emily!" he yelled and stood, his six-feet-seven height towering over my own of five-feet-nine.

"No! You listen to me Alcide Heurveaux, I stood by you all those years and watched Debbie chew you up and spit you out alright. She used you like she did everyone she got close to. And she never loved you—I've loved you Alcide. I love you so much you have no idea," I said nearly on the brink of tears. "But you were so deep in your world of Debbie that you didn't notice that your best friend had the most incredible love for you. Damn you Alcide I love you so fucking much."

I had grabbed his face and immediately pressed my lips to his. The warmth radiating off of both of our bodies was incredible. I felt his strong arms lift my up and my legs subconsciously wrapped themselves around his waist. He kissed me back just as passionate if not more. Alcide sat me atop the counter as he continued to kiss me while unbuttoning his shirt and carelessly throwing it to the floor. I had done the same with my dress in a similar fashion, and as soon as those particular articles of clothing were gone Alcide once again proceeded to pick me up and carried me to his bedroom.

My back felt the soft comforters underneath them and I watched as Alcide unbutton his jeans and then lay himself over me. I could already feel the hardened member of him against my inner thigh. Alcide all but ripped my panties off and cast them to the side of us. When his lips touched mine, he entered into me with one swift motion.

I gasped out sharply and my fingers dragged their way down the length of his arms. His thrusts were a fine line between rough and gentle, from the sight of him you'd never guess a man like him could be so loving. But I knew Alcide better than most people did. He held himself up using his hands and looked me in the eyes the entire time he moved inside of me. The look in his eyes made me want to cry, it was as if he wanted to say he was sorry for being so blinded by Debbie all those years I stood beside him and loved him from afar.

I gripped at his shoulders and used my own strength to flip us over to where I was on top of him. My thighs tightened around his hips as my own ground themselves into his. I couldn't stop myself from moaning with each move I made. His large hands gripped at the sides of my stomach and hips, urging me own even faster for him. Before I knew it Alcide was flipping us over again to where we had finally rolled onto the floor, him once again on top of me.

I couldn't help but mix my moans with laughs of joy as his thrusts increased in pace. I can't recall the number of times I must've said "I love you" to him before I felt the most intense pleasure course its way through my body. Not even when I was with Derek had I ever felt passion and pleasure this great.

I couldn't stop the screams that emitted from my voice. Soon Alcide's own bellowed moans and grunts came and mixed with mine as I felt him spill into me. My body racked with pleasure as his thrusts both sped up and slowed down at the same time. They continued like small spasms and jerks of the hips. Our bodies were glistening with sweat by the time his thrusts had completely stopped.

Alcide collapsed on top of me, his head resting in the crook of my neck as I rubbed my hands along his back. He mumbled something into my ear, something I couldn't make out completely. "What did you say Alcide?" I asked him as I stroked his hair.

"I said…I love you too Emily," he repeated. Those five words being everything I had ever wanted to hear from him. Not the friendly way, but the mate way. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he meant it just as he said it. "I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed this xXRoweenaJAugustineXx you be the judge and let me know if I did you justice on this one. I'm kinda – meh – on it but hey, as long as you like it, that's all that counts right?**

**Also I hope anyone else that read this, enjoyed it too. Requests are still being taken lovelies ;)**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**

**Drop 'em in a review or personal message.**


End file.
